


Простые радости

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Большинство людей в жизни Спенсера считает, что ему чужда романтика. Только это совсем не правда.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Простые радости

Спенсер знает, что не производит впечатление романтика. Не с его кругом интересов и предпочтений, работой и стилем общения.

Спенсер знает это, прекрасно знает. И все же реакция команды, когда он, путаясь в словах, с восторгом рассказывает о мелодраме, которую посмотрел на выходных, — задевает. Он не сразу обращает на это внимание, но, цитируя по памяти очередной особо зацепивший что-то внутри диалог, видит немного насмешливый взгляд Хотча и замолкает. Смотрит на остальных членов команды, замечая недоумение и усталость на их лицах, поджимает губы и, извинившись за доставленные очередными никому не нужными рассказами неудобства, уходит домой.

В последующие годы Спенсер очень редко рассказывает о просмотренных или прочитанных историях, стараясь максимально сосредоточиться на важной для работы информации, и никогда не упоминает романтику. Ей не место в его жизни ни в реальности, ни на экране.

А потом они просто случаются.

Где-то между ночными встречами в кофейне возле дома Аарона после смерти Хейли и возвращением Эмили из «мертвых», они с Аароном просто случаются.

Без каких-то предпосылок, свиданий, долгих обсуждений и нелепых ярлыков.

Просто однажды кто-то кого-то целует, а второй отвечает.

Секс, совместные завтраки и прогулки с Джеком становятся лишь вопросом времени. Как и усилившееся волнение друг за друга на выездах.

Спенсер не задает вопросов о том, что их связывает. Возможно, боится быть отвергнутым, а, возможно, просто страшится честности — и своей, и чужой. Спенсер предпочитает просто наслаждаться тем, что есть.

Он впервые осознает природу своих чувств на ужине у Росси после возвращения Эмили. Смотрит на Аарона, мягко улыбающегося в ответ на рассказ Джей-Джей, и чувствует, как его накрывает такой огромной волной нежности, любви и радости, ведь этот потрясающий мужчина только его, что едва удается устоять на ногах.

Осознание и сомнения приходят позже, и дождаться конца ужина удается с огромным трудом. Спенсер только и может, что думать, а только его ли Аарон, и впервые за все время чувствует необходимость обсудить происходящее.

Обсудить не получается. На полпути домой, пока Спенсер судорожно подбирает слова, чтобы начать разговор на волнующую тему, Аарон неожиданно целует его, а после, отстранившись, вручает ключ от своей квартиры.

Это не совсем тот ответ, который нужен Спенсеру, но это неплохое начало.

***

То ли дело в старой обиде на команду из-за реакции на рассказ об одном из любимых фильмов, после чего он старается не показывать эту свою сторону, то ли после стольких лет работы в ФБР он ожесточился и растерял любые остатки наивности, но Спенсер, кажется, никем не воспринимается, как человек заинтересованный в романтике. На его вопрос, будут ли они праздновать приближающийся День Святого Валентина, Аарон лишь недоуменно хмурится.

Следующая неделя становится совершенно невыносимой, поскольку Спенсер, не получивший ответ на свой вопрос, весьма болезненно реагирует на каждое замечание любимого о празднике в негативном ключе.

«Они снова украсили основной офис сердечками», — морщится Аарон, раздраженно смотря на женскую часть команды, но ничего им не говорит. «Пожалуй, я действительно ненавижу этот праздник», — обреченно вздыхает Аарон, наблюдая за попытками Гарсии уговорить Моргана надеть костюм купидона в офис. «Еще один магазин, где я не смогу купить нормальный шоколад для сына, а не это красное убожество, и я начну убивать», — мрачно сообщает Аарон, заходя в очередной супермаркет.

Спенсер закусывает щеку изнутри каждый раз, слыша недовольство праздником, неловко улыбается и молчит, что еще месяц назад связал для Аарона шарф и собирается приготовить праздничный ужин. Это первая за всю его жизнь возможность отпраздновать день всех влюбленных с тем, кто ему дорог, и Спенсер не собирается ее упускать вопреки всему.

Во вторник утром Спенсер просыпается и видит на подушке рядом розу и диск с тем самым фильмом. «Мои черничные ночи». Самое лучшее четырнадцатое февраля в его жизни.

— Доброе утро, — немного хрипло говорит Спенсер, заходя на кухню, где Аарон заканчивает готовить шоколадные панкейки.

— Доброе, — улыбается тот в ответ и ставит перед Спенсером кружку с кофе. — Не хочешь заглянуть в ванную сначала? Ты похож на воробья.

Спенсер хмыкает и качает головой. Есть слова, которые ему срочно нужно сказать. В самый первый раз, подумать только.

— Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно шепчет Спенсер, но этого достаточно, чтобы Аарон с грохотом уронил лопатку.

Следующие две минуты единственный источник звука на кухне — бешено колотящееся сердце Спенсера. А после Аарон расслабляется, подходит ближе, поднимает пальцем его подбородок и, едва касаясь губ, выдыхает: «Я тоже тебя люблю», прежде чем поцеловать.

_В конце концов, не так сложно перейти улицу. Главное — кто ждет тебя на другой стороне.  
©«Мои черничные ночи»_


End file.
